


Scene Break

by imaginary_golux



Series: Rey's Captives [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape Roleplay, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: The wicked scavenger enacts her revenge for her captives' cunning plan - and it gets a little too real.And then Poe's lovers make sure he's alright.Beta by my darling Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Scene Break

The scavenger shoves Poe towards the bed, where the beautiful Stormtrooper is already lying, his right hand tied to the bedpost. Poe tumbles to the bed facing the beautiful Stormtrooper, and the scavenger ties his _left_ hand to the bedpost, so close to the beautiful Stormtrooper that Poe can’t quite help reaching out to touch. The beautiful Stormtrooper puts his free hand on Poe’s hip. The lovely scavenger laughs, sharp and cruel.

“Let’s play a _game_ , my lovelies,” she says, voice low and dangerous. “I said I’d have my vengeance for your little _trick_ yesterday, didn’t I?”

Poe swallows hard. Yes, she did, and he’s been anticipating something _truly_ diabolical.

“Here’s the game,” she says softly, and Poe meets the beautiful Stormtrooper’s eyes and sees the same worry there. “You two can do anything you like to each other. Whichever of you comes _first_ gets to sit just quietly while _I_ do whatever I please to the _other_ one.” She passes behind the beautiful Stormtrooper, and Poe’s eyes catch on the knife glinting in her hand, the sharp smile on her face. “Won’t that be fun?”

Oh, _kriff_. Poe swallows hard, and leans forward to kiss the beautiful Stormtrooper just as well as he knows how, taking great pride in the moan he wrings from the beautiful Stormtrooper’s throat. Poe is _good_ in bed, he can bring the beautiful Stormtrooper off, can take whatever punishment is coming for himself -

And the beautiful Stormtrooper rolls Poe onto his back and pins him down, kissing him ravenously, free hand stroking down towards Poe’s cock. “No,” Poe whispers, “let me - I can take it -”

“I’m stronger,” the beautiful Stormtrooper murmurs, far too softly for their captor to hear. “I can take whatever she dishes out. Let me protect you.”

Poe swallows hard, shivering beneath the beautiful Stormtrooper’s hand, and oh kriff, the thought of the beautiful Stormtrooper being hurt in his place - being hurt for _him_ \- the thought of _Finn_ being hurt for _him_ -

“X-Wing,” Poe gasps, shaking now in horror instead of arousal. “X-Wing, X-Wing -”

Finn rolls away instantly, reaching up to hit the quick-release on the ropes around their wrists. Rey is beside Poe in a moment, knife nowhere to be seen, curling around him, one hand stroking gently through his hair. Finn shifts closer on Poe’s other side, slinging an arm over them both and kissing Poe’s forehead, holding him close.

“Hey, hey love, it’s over, it’s done, game’s over, you’re okay,” Rey is murmuring in Poe’s ear, and Finn’s voice joins her: “We’ve got you, buddy, we’ve got you, you’re safe, we’re all safe.”

“Sorry,” Poe rasps. “Sorry, I - I thought I’d be alright -”

“Hey, no, talking it out and _doing_ it are pretty different,” Finn says.

“What was it that didn’t work?” Rey asks. “So I can _never_ do that again, kriff, Poe, I’m so sorry -”

“Not your fault,” Poe says firmly. “We talked it all out, I thought we’d be fine.” He takes a deep breath, and Finn kisses his forehead again, warm and soothing. “It was - it was thinking that Finn was going to be hurt for _me_. I can’t - I can’t let that happen.”

“Ah,” Rey says, and Finn winces.

“Because you would,” Poe adds softly. “I know it. If - if we _were_ both captured -”

“I would,” Finn agrees. “I know you don’t _need_ to be protected - kriff, you _broke a torture droid_ with how damn stubborn and strong you are - but I would.”

“Not if I got there first,” Poe says, shaking his head. Rey huffs a mirthless laugh.

“We’d all willingly die for each other,” she says. “And we’d all protect each other if we could, and argue about who got to sacrifice themself for the others. But we won’t use that in our play anymore. I promise.”

Poe relaxes, one millimeter at a time, and lets his lovers cuddle him close. “We could try again,” he suggests at last.

“Not tonight,” Rey says instantly. “I need to rethink the entire scene. I’ve got some ideas, but I’m not going to do anything more until I’m _sure_ I won’t hurt you.” Poe’s heart hurts a little at how damned _sweet_ Rey is, beneath her prickly exterior, the sweetness only he and Finn and BB-8 really get to see.

“Just cuddling is nice,” Finn says, nuzzling against Poe’s hair. “I like this, you know I do.” Touch-starved Finn, who would cuddle every hour in the day if he could - of course he likes this. Poe sighs and lets go of the guilt that’s trying to eat at him for ending their play so abruptly.

“Cuddling _is_ nice,” he admits, and turns his head to kiss Finn softly, no lust in it at all, only comfort and affection. Finn makes a contented noise, and Poe turns his head the other way to kiss Rey, who snuggles closer to him protectively.

“Cuddle now, vengeance later,” she says firmly. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Poe agrees, and lets the warmth of his lovers’ embrace surround him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am imaginarygolux over on tumblr.


End file.
